


Field trip

by nitorious



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Zoo, baby duckling, day trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorious/pseuds/nitorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Ai head off to the zoo for a day out together. Update: edited!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere near the beginning of season 1. it's just a bit of light fluff so I hope you enjoy it :) Let me know if there's anything I can improve.

Rin and Ai had been following the wooden footpaths weaving through the undergrowth of the forest, appreciating the soft scuffling of the occasional creature. Both of them relish in the weak breeze seeping through the layers and layers of trees; a melody to accompany their comfortable silence, along with the occasional complement of nature’s soft song. They walk close - close enough for their knuckles to brush against one another if either one of them got cold. The tall trees, standing strong for hundreds of years, shelter them from the outside world, encapsulating them in a moment to savour when they return back to Samezuka.

Rin catches a sudden movement in the corner of his eyes, turning his head to find a small bird perched on the handrail a mere distance away. Not wanting to disturb the bird, he leans down towards Ai’s ear, “look,” he whispers. Ai’s freezes. Rin's warm breath dances across his skin, and it takes all of Ai's faltering concentration not to flinch when Rin lifts his arm around his neck to rest against Ai's other shoulder, pointing forward at the bird. From his head resting close to Ai's to the arm around his shoulders and the soft pressure of Rin pressing against his back, Ai is completely surrounded. Rin moves his head back from Ai’s ear just in time to see his pretty eyes lock onto the bird. His eyes instantly turn wide, mouth falling slightly agape; “It’s so pretty,” he gasps. He holds his breath, not wanting to scare the wren away. "It is," Rin agrees, shifting his gaze from Ai's wide, gleaming eyes. The electric blue on the tiny bird's scalp and its navy blue feathers lead down to a rounded, full chest of white. The colours amidst the dull greys and browns of the dark forest floor were breathtaking. 

Rin loves interrupting the silence once in a while to point out the small animals and tiny birds to see Ai’s face change from quietly contemplative to childish delight in less than a millisecond. He especially loves pointing out the small birds after Ai commented that they were his favourite. “They look like balls of fluff!” he giggled.

The path gradually leads up and out of the forest, their eyes taking a minute to adjust as they ascend to normal ground. A few minutes walking under sunlight and Ai's energy is renewed, a skip in his step as they reach the next exhibit. “Ducks,” Rin read. Perfect. Ai had started idly chattering about the swim team, thinking up ideas for the upcoming cultural festival with Iwatobi as they reached the enclosure. 

As they approached, a small duckling looked up and started to quietly chirp at them, flapping it’s tiny, underdeveloped wings. “ahh! Look, senpai! I think this one likes me!” Ai smiles, reaching into the enclosure. He starts to pet the chirping duckling, gently dragging his finger over it’s head towards the tail. The duckling opens it’s beak noiselessly, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. He didn’t expect the other ducklings to flitter over, gathering around his hand and taking turns to ruffle their feathers against it, happily chirping. 

“S-senpai!!” Ai can’t stop the giggles from bubbling out of his chest, “senpai it tickles!!” his other hand lifts up to gently rest against his lips, trying to conceal his laughter. Rin resists the urge to snatch his hand away, not wanting to miss the delicate stretch of Ai's lips against his teeth or the way his nose wrinkles as he laughs. Instead he leans on the fence, stealing glances at Ai while basking in the warmth of his laughter. He can’t help the small smile pulling at his lips, _You are so going to be mine. ___

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have rin buy ai's ducky towel as a souvenir from the zoo but I didn't really like how that version turned out so I'll just leave that hc for you guys to ponder


End file.
